


This Is the Dream

by SlackerGurl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlackerGurl/pseuds/SlackerGurl
Summary: The Child and Mando go down for naps. Mando begins to dream.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Others
Kudos: 20





	This Is the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE words. Brevity is not my forte, so for my first fanfic in YEARS--and my first in The Mandalorian's 'verse--I challenged myself to a 100-word drabble. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, but remember, it's been a long time. Please be gentle. *grin*
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it.

The little guy finally went down for a nap. Maybe he could rest, too.

He drifted off…

The Razor Crest’s ramp opened. She stood there, dark hair shining in the suns. Waiting. For him. Like always.

This wasn’t the way. Not for him. Not for those who swear the Creed.

Until her.

Trouble was, she never showed her face. Cara? Omera? Clothing and hair length unfocused. He was never sure. She began to turn…

The giggles roused him. The kid was awake.

He sighed, lifting the child in his arms.

“Guess it’s you and me, Kid. This is the way.”


End file.
